Worlds Apart
Worlds Apart is the twelfth episode of Power Rangers Time Force. The episode introduces the character, Eric Myers and the organization known as the Silver Guardians, created by Mr. Collins in response to Ransik's attacks on Silver Hills. Synopsis Mr. Collins unveils his new task force, the Silver Guardians, of which an old schoolmate of Wes, Eric, is a member of. When the Guardians interfere in a battle, Wes' identity is discovered by his father and Eric. Plot At the clock tower, Jen lectures the fight against Electropede to show how embarrassing the Rangers fought him. Meanwhile, Trip tells the Rangers that they are hired to do garbage duty. The Time Force Rangers come across a robbery perpetrated by Nadira that was in the process of being stopped by the newly-formed Silver Guardians, a pay-for-protection group started by Mr. Collins in order to make money to set up Wes' life. After an encounter with his father and his old friend Eric Myers, Wes recounts their time together in prep school. Meanwhile, Frax unleashes Univolt, a mutant from the X-Vault, where only the most powerful mutants are stored, without the knowledge of Ransik. The Time Force Rangers and the Silver Guardians deploy to meet the threat. The Time Force Rangers, having arrived first, are soundly beaten by this new mutant and his army of Cyclobots before the Silver Guardians arrive. They engage the Cyclobots and the Time Rangers regroup and go on to attack Univolt only to be beaten again. The Silver Guardians' weapons prove to be ineffective, forcing Wes to block a shot from the mutant to save the Guardians' field commander. The resulting damage shatters the visor on Wes' helmet, revealing his identity to his father and Eric. This leads to a verbal confrontation between Wes and his father regarding the latter's greedy nature, from which Wes storms away to rejoin his team. Using his Time Strike Technique followed by the Vortex Blaster, the Rangers manage to defeat Univolt, and contain him. In the Prison Ship, Ransik and Nadira wonder who sent Univolt, as they never had seen him before. Hearing this, Frax hides the X-Vault key before Ransik and Nadira approach him and accuse him of treachery but Frax manages to convince them that robots aren't capable of thinking for themselves. Mr. Collins comes to Wes to offer him a position as the commander of the Silver Guardians. Wes turns it down, citing that the Time Force Rangers help everyone, not just those who can afford it. Mr. Collins says he simply does not understand Wes before leaving. Cast *Jason Faunt as Alex/Wesley Collins **Masaru Nagai as Wesley Collins (Sentai footage) *Michael Copon as Lucas Kendall *Kevin Kleinberg as Trip *Deborah Estelle Phillips as Katie Walker *Erin Cahill as Jen Scotts *Vernon Wells as Ransik *Kate Sheldon as Nadira *Eddie Frierson as Frax (voice) *Neil Kaplan as Gluto (voice) *Brianne Siddall as Circuit (voice) *Edward Albert as Mr. Collins *Daniel Southworth as Eric Myers *Bob Papenbrook as Univolt (voice) *Marcus LaVoi as Commander Porter *Alex Boling as Manager *Matthew Schaller as Rich Kid *Davidlee Willson as Reporter #1 *Stacey L. Miller as Reporter #2 Errors *It is never explained onscreen what the initials CGD on the Silver Guardians' caps stands for. *Immediately after being attacked, Wes's visor was clearly shown to still be intact as he fell to the floor. *In one scene, you can -almost- completely see the face of Eric's Super Sentai counterpart, Naoto Takizawa. Due to the two actors looking highly similar, a lot of Timeranger footage was kept showing Naoto from a distance, and in one scene, his face is covered briefly, but he begins to pull his hands away, giving a brief glimpse of Naoto's face. *When the Rangers go to pick up trash, the popcorn disappears. Notes *The Silver Guardians are created to combat the threat of Ransik's mutants. **Although, after the mutants are defeated, the Silver Guardians appear to replace the regular police of Silver Hills. *First appearance of Daniel Southworth as Eric Meyers *It's shown at least one of the Rangers has to stay in the main office for Nick of Time Odd Jobs, so somebody is around to accept jobs via walk-in clients and phone calls *Jen is showing footage of the Rangers' fight in the last episode. She points out flaws and how they could have fought better. *Second appearance of the X-Vault. It was first seen in Future Unknown. *According to Frax, robots aren't capable of thinking for themselves. *Although it was never revealed onscreen, Daniel Southworth had stated years later that CGD stands for Collins Global Defense. *This is the third time where a Ranger's helmet gets damaged. The first time was Leo’s helmet in Journey's End Part 3 of Power Rangers Lost Galaxy and the second time was Carter’s helmet in The Fate of Lightspeed Part 2 of Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue. This wouldn't happen again until "Dimensions in Danger" of Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel. VHS/DVD releases *''World's Apart'' was released on the VHS Power Rangers Time Force: Quantum Ranger Clash for Control. See Also (fight footage & story) (fight footage & story) Category:Episode Category:Time Force